FanFiction
by Tya Tikana
Summary: HIATUS. Ch1 - Semuanya bermula oleh satu kata: Kira, dan berakhir dengan hancurnya komputer Mello. Setiap chapter memiliki inti berbeda, dengan genre yang berbeda juga. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Peringatan: **This fanfiction contained YAOI-ness in some chapters, like this one**. Jika anda anti boys-love, dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca chapter ini. The rest may have slight slash or just shonen-ai (????). Not all chapters contained boys-love scenes. Some were clear from it. And the rest may contain girls-love scenes.

This chapter was rated T.

Setting: Alternate Universe. Kejadiannya sama dengan di cerita utama Death Note, cuma saya tambahin macam-macam yang mustahil ada di versi aslinya, misal: keberadaan fandom death note di fanfiction . net

Disclaimer: Death Note dan semua tokohnya bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mello tidak suka ini.

Semuanya bermula ketika ia menyalakan komputernya dan membuka salah satu web browser terbesar di dunia. Ia mengetikkan satu kata yang hendak ia cari: Kira. Setelah menekan tombol enter, layar komputernya menyala lebih terang, mengindikasikan pencarian telah selesai.

Mello membaca satu persatu, mencari kira-kira yang mana yang dapat membantunya menemukan tujuannya. Ia tidak berharap terlalu tinggi. Lagipula, internet dipenuhi begitu banyak berita palsu. Tetapi tetap tak menutup kemungkinan adanya berita yang benar, kan?

"Tak berguna, tak berguna, tak berguna," gumamnya terus menerus. Ia terus membaca dan mencari hingga akhirnya ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah meng-klik link tersebut, ia mulai mengamati website yang baru saja dimasukinya.

FanFiction?

Belum pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya, Mello diam saja. Ia membaca baik-baik dan menemukan link yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya: Death Note.

_Informasi begitu mudah bocor di internet_, gerutu Mello dalam hati. _Lagipula, siapa yang dengan bodohnya membocorkan informasi ini ke internet? Yah, siapapun itu kurasa tidak lebih bodoh daripada orang-orang yang __dengan bodohnya __mempercayai informasi ini. Tetapi... apa maksud angka __delapan belas ribu lebih __di sampingnya?_

Ia meng-klik link itu dan menemukan banyak sekali judul dengan berbagai _summary_. Mello kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati –_sebenarnya_ _apa ini?_

Ia meng-klik judul pertama yang terlihat, tertulis: Andai Semuanya Dapat Terulang Lagi by I'm the star of stars.

Mello mulai membaca. Semuanya terasa begitu tak masuk akal baginya—hingga ia membaca paragraf ke-8.

Tertulis:

_Ketika bibir keduanya bertaut, serasa tak ada lagi yang penting di dunia ini. Tak ada L. Tak ada Kira. Hanya mereka berdua. Hanya L Lawliet dan Yagami Light. Seandainya keajaiban benar adanya, biarlah mereka memohon agar selamanya waktu tak bergerak._

Belum selesai membacanya, Mello sudah berada di kamar mandi untuk muntah.

Ia tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Kalau ia percaya, berarti kesehatan jiwanya akan ia pertanyakan.

_Itu bohong, itu semua hanya tipuan. Hanya saja tipuan itu terlalu nyata. Bahkan tertulis nama tersangka utama kasus Kira: Yagami Light. Dan L Lawliet adalah nama asli L? Ha! Seakan itu tak mustahil bagi siapapun yang menulisnya untuk mengetahui nama asli L yang bahkan _aku_ saja tak tahu!_

Menanamkan pikiran itu dalam-dalam, Mello meng-klik tombol '_Back'_ lalu dengan hati-hati membaca setiap judul dan summary yang ada di halaman itu.

Satu judul menarik perhatiannya.

Katakanlah Padaku by Nicotine won't kill you

_Kau tahu diriku ada di sini menatapmu dari bawah. Kau tahu tetapi tetap diam di sana, membuatku semakin membencimu. MelloNear, YAOI, M for lemon. RnR please!_

Ia membaca nama Near di sana. Siapa tahu yang satu ini berhubungan dengan rival abadinya itu. Tetapi mengapa ada namanya juga di sana, tepat di sebelah Near? Dan apa itu YAOI? RnR??

Ia akan tahu setelah membaca.

Lalu akan mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena telah membacanya.

Awalnya dia tenang-tenang saja membaca cerita fiksi itu. Cerita fiksi, karena sepenuh hati ia yakin kejadian itu tak ada dalam rekaman otaknya. Sepanjang ingatannya, ia tak pernah berada di _ruang tertutup_ di sebuah _pondok terbengkalai_ di tengah_ badai salju_ di puncak _gunung Jaya Wijaya_. Lagipula, di mana sebenarnya gunung Jaya Wijaya itu? Mendengarnya saja ia belum pernah.

Ceritanya kira-kira seperti ini (sejauh apa yang sudah Mello baca): Mello dan Near bermaksud bertemu secara rahasia untuk membahas kasus Kira. Karena pertemuannya adalah pertemuan rahasia, tempatnya juga jauh dari keramaian (atau yang seperti Mello bilang, jauh dari peradaban) yang tak lain adalah di atas gunung tertinggi negara kepulauan Indonesia.

Lagipula, ide siapa itu, bertemu di atas gunung bersalju tanpa melihat prakiraan cuaca akan adanya badai? Mello tidak sebodoh itu hingga tak memeriksa tempat yang akan didatanginya, terutama dalam pertemuan rahasia. Oleh karena itu, ketika membaca nama_nya_ tertulis sebagai orang yang mengatur pertemuan itu, Mello sempat mengumpat pengarang cerita itu–seseorang ber-_pen name_ Nicotine won't kill you.

Dan pada paragraf entah keberapa (Mello sama sekali tak merasakan kebutuhan maupun keinginan untuk menghitungnya) tertulis dengan sangat amat jelas:

_Aku mendekatkan wajahku. Kulihat kedua matanya terkatup semakin rapat._

_Ia ketakutan._

_Ekspresi yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Sekarang akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya ditujukan padaku. Hanya padaku._

_Near…._

_Hangat. Tidak, seharusnya _dingin_. Kami berada di dalam pondok yang terbengkalai di tengah badai salju. Mustahil terasa hangat di tempat tanpa penghangat maupun penerangan seperti ini. Tetapi, hal yang mustahil terjadi kini benar-benar sedang terjadi._

_Bibirku terasa dingin. Begitu pula dengan bibirnya. Namun, kehangatan kecil muncul ketika keduanya _-DOR-

-DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR-

…

Bahkan sebelum Mello sempat membacanya hingga selesai, komputer itu telah berlubang tertembak enam peluru dari pistolnya. Belum puas, Mello bermaksud mengisi selongsong peluru lagi dan bila bukan karena komputernya sudah nyaris meledak, ia pasti sudah menendang dan menginjak-injak komputer itu hingga rata dengan tanah.

"Apa-apaan itu????" teriak Mello tak jelas marah atau stres.

Di salah satu kamar di bangunan yang sama, seorang laki-laki menatap layar laptopnya sembari tersenyum-senyum. Jemarinya lalu menari di atas keyboard. Setelah setengah menit berlalu, ia menatap layar laptopnya lagi lalu meng-klik tombol bertuliskan _'Add Chapter'_.

Menunggu halaman _new chapter has been submitted_ muncul di layar laptopnya, lelaki remaja itu menyalakan rokok, menghisapnya, lalu menatap layar laptopnya lagi untuk mengagumi _masterpiece_-nya.

**/-(--)-\**

FanFiction . Net - unleash your imagination ………………………………………………………………………………………. Nicotine won't kill you : logout .

**Editing Story: Katakanlah Padaku**

Properties --- Content/Chapters --- Live Preview --- Download/Backup -------------------------------- Delete Story

New Chapter

Chapter 9 has been submitted. Please note it can take up to 30 minutes for the changes to take effect.

**\-(--)-/**

* * *

Catatan:

Fanfic yang tercantum dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi (ya, iyalah! Namanya juga fanfic!). Kesamaan nama, judul, plot, ataupun summary, hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Fanfic ini kubuat bersama sepupuku, fanfic author juga: Hino Sakura, yang sangat suka dengan Death Note tapi tidak berani mengepost fanfic DN di FanFictionNet. *shrug* Sewaktu aku membuka folder fanfic di flashdisknya, aku menemukan banyak DN oneshot, dan hampir semuanya YAOI, serta aku yakin dia nggak akan pernah merelease bahkan satu dari fanfic-fanfic itu sampai dia berumur 18 tahun (Oops, if you read this, please don't be mad at me, sis! I just want to say that I love your works! -alasan nggak nyambung-). Jadi ya, fanfic kolaborasi ini ku-release saja di tempatku.

Please give us some reviews, nee?


	2. Chapter 2

Peringatan: This fanfiction contains YAOI-ness in some chapters. **The rest may have slight slash or just shonen-ai like this one** (????). Jika anda anti shonen-ai, dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca chapter ini. Not all chapters contained boys-love scenes. Some were clear from it. And the rest may contain girls-love scenes.

This chapter was rated T.

Setting: Alternate Universe. Kejadiannya sama dengan di cerita utama Death Note, cuma saya tambahin macam-macam yang mustahil ada di versi aslinya, misal: keberadaan fandom death note di fanfiction . net

Setting waktu utama: masa di dalam 4 tahun kosong setelah kematian L sebelum kemunculan SPK.

Disclaimer: Death Note dan semua tokohnya bukan milik saya.

**Chapter 2**

Amane Misa adalah seorang model.

Wajah yang cantik dan imut menjadi bekal utamanya. Tubuhnya yang proporsional merupakan kekuatan besar untuk bertahan di dunia modeling. Apalagi senyumannya. Semua fansnya tahu tak ada satupun yang dapat mengalahkan senyum manis Misa Misa.

Amane Misa adalah seorang aktris.

Kemampuan aktingnya sudah teruji berkali-kali, dan hasilnya sama sekali tak mengecewakan. Misa tahu kapan harus berbohong dan berakting demi jiwanya, demi Raito-_nya_.

Amane Misa adalah seorang Kira.

Dengan Death Note pemberian Rem, Misa menjadi Kira kedua. Tak terkira besarnya terima kasih yang ingin ia utarakan pada Rem dan Jealous karena berkat mereka, Misa bisa bertemu Raito; Misa bisa menjadi mata Raito; Misa bisa menjadi pacar Raito. Raito adalah hidupnya, segalanya. Misa akan melakukan dan mengorbankan apa pun untuk Raito, sang dewa dunia baru yang dicintainya sepenuh hati dan jiwa.

Amane Misa adalah seorang _fanficcer_.

Tak banyak yang tahu soal ini. Dan diluar dugaan banyak orang, Misa cukup bagus dalam membuat _fanfic_. Misa pernah mengatakan soal ini pada Nori-chan dan Sayaka-chan, tetapi Misa tak pernah mengatakan _pen name_-nya pada siapapun, bahkan pada Raito. Karena bila Raito sampai mengetahuinya, nyawa Misa yang telah ditebus dengan kedua nyawa Jealous dan Rem dapat habis terpotong tiba-tiba.

-

Di internet, rumor Kira kedua adalah Amane Misa memang banyak tak dipercaya orang yang sehat rohaninya. Tetapi karena satu dan lain hal, penyebaran rumor itu semakin mengganas hingga sebagian besar orang mulai mempercayainya. Keberadaan buku yang bisa membunuh masih tak diakui masyarakat dunia maya dan hanya dianggap sebagai khayalan semata. Namun, ketika muncul novel elektrik karangan Anonim berjudul Death Note, dimana novel elektrik tersebut menceritakan pertempuran jarak dekat antara L dan Kira, fanfiction-fanfiction fandom Death Note mulai bermunculan. Semua orang menganggap cerita itu fiksi, novel fantasi kriminal yang menegangkan, yang diakhiri dengan kematian detektif terhebat dalam satu abad terakhir–L.

Karena L sendiri tak menanggapi novel elektrik tersebut, para pembaca Death Note menganggap bahwa novel elektrik tersebut murni fiksi dan tak menarik perhatian L. Tentu karena tak ada satupun yang mempercayai kematian L di novel Death Note, yang terjadi sungguhan di dunia nyata.

Light, pemeran utama novel Death Note, memiliki latar belakang yang mirip dengan Yagami Raito, putra Yagami Soichiro. Dan karena Yagami Raito tak memberi tanggapan apa pun, para pembaca menganggap tokoh Light terinspirasi dari Yagami Raito, atau pengarang novel tersebut mempunyai ketidak-sukaan terselubung terhadap lelaki itu secara ia menjadikan tokoh Light seorang megalomania licik bertopeng siswa teladan.

Tetapi Misa mengetahui kebenarannya. Misa tahu L telah dibunuh Raito. Nama gadis itu juga tertulis di novel Death Note sebagai Kira kedua.

Tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya pengarang Death Note. Beberapa penghuni dunia maya mendebatkan nama-nama yang mungkin adalah nama pengarang novel elektrik paling populer di dunia maya tersebut. Misa tak pernah memusingkan hal itu, entah karena malas berpikir atau karena tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya antara L dan Kira. Misa pikir pengarang Death Note adalah Raito. Karena itulah gadis itu diam saja dan tak menyinggung apapun yang berkaitan dengan novel elektrik itu–bila Raito ingin Misa tahu, Raito pasti sudah memberitahu gadis itu.

Jemari kedua tangan Misa menari lincah di atas keyboard laptop. Sambil bernyanyi kecil, Misa mengetik cerita barunya. Ia belum menentukan judulnya. Ia bahkan tak yakin akan menunjukkan cerita itu pada orang lain untuk dibaca.

**/-(--)-\**

_Ketika Misa menatap wajah sempurna kekasih Misa untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini, Misa ingin berteriak lantang. Lagi. Namun, saat membayangkan wajah lelah lelaki itu harus bekerja keras lagi untuk menyuruh Misa diam, Misa membatalkan niat Misa itu._

_Light. Betapa Misa mencintaimu. Misa mau dan akan mengorbankan apapun untukmu. Misa bersumpah._

_Jauh di dasar hati, sebenarnya Misa tahu. Di hati Light, tak ada Mi…._

_Tidak, Misa tak akan mengatakan maupun memikirkannya. Mengakui hal itu sama saja dengan menyatakan kekalahan Misa. Misa adalah gadis yang kuat! Misa tak akan pernah menyerah!_

**\-(--)-/**

Misa menatap layar laptopnya dan mulai membaca lagi fanfic barunya. Setelah membaca ulang kurang lebih tiga kali, ia menggumam,"Jelek sekali," dan menghapus semuanya untuk membuat yang baru.

Kali ini Misa telah menentukan judulnya–terima kasih banyak pada ia yang kita kenal sebagai inspirasi.

**/-(--)-\**

_**Karena Misa Mencintai Light**_

_Hari sudah mulai gelap, matahari telah turun untuk tidur. Walau begitu, Misa sama sekali tak merasa lelah menanti._

_Ya, Misa masih menanti Light. Misa masih menunggu Light pulang. Walau yang akan Misa temui nanti hanyalah wajah lelah Light, Misa tak akan pernah berhenti menanti. Lagipula, Misa tahu bahwa Light selalu pulang malam pada setiap tanggal yang sama setiap tahunnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu._

_Misa menoleh ke arah kalender dan menatap angka yang menyatakan hari ini._

_5 November, hari ini hari peringatan kematian Ryuzaki-san._

_Pagi tadi, Misa, Light dan anggota kepolisian Jepang yang mengejar Kira pergi ke makam Ryuzaki-san. Makam yang terpencil dan sederhana, yang dirancang dan dibuat oleh Light sebagai L berikutnya. Misa telah membunuh Ryuzaki –L– melalui tangan dan pena Rem. Misa tidak menyangkalnya._

_L adalah musuh Kira, Misa tidak menyesal telah menjadi penyebab kematian L._

_Tetapi Ryuzaki-san adalah teman Misa. Ryuzaki-san telah menjadi teman Misa dan Light sesaat sebelum rencana pencarian-cara-Higuchi-membunuh-sebagai-Kira berlangsung. Dengan membunuh L, otomatis Misa telah menghianati teman Misa. Misa _membunuh_ teman Misa._

_Rasa sakit di hati Misa bertambah parah ketika mengingat kejadian tahun lalu._

_Setiap 5 November, setelah kunjungan ke makam L selesai di puncak siang, Light selalu pergi menyendiri entah ke mana. Light memang tidak meminta agar tak ada yang mengikutinya, tetapi tak ada satupun yang mengikuti ke mana Light pergi. Dua tahun lalu Misa tak mengikuti Light karena ayah Light meminta Misa membiarkan Light pergi sendiri._

_Misa masih ingat malam ketika Light pulang dengan wajah lelah dan kusut dua tahun lalu. Light bahkan ambruk setelah menutup pintu apartemen kami. Misa juga masih ingat betapa paniknya Misa waktu itu._

_Tahun setelahnya –yaitu tahun lalu– Light kembali pergi seorang diri entah ke mana. Tetapi Misa mengikuti Light secara diam-diam. Misa harus tahu alasan mengapa Light sampai begitu lelahnya ketika pulang tahun sebelumnya. Sewaktu Light berjalan memasuki hutan, Misa sempat terhenti karena waktu itu Misa memakai sepatu hak runcing. Tetapi karena Light semakin menjauh dari pandangan, Misa tetap berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati mengikutinya._

_Setelah entah berapa lama Misa berjalan, akhirnya Misa melihat Light berhenti._

_Dan di hadapan Light adalah… sebuah nisan dari marmer putih bersih dimana tergurat sebaris nama yang membangkitkan kenangan._

L. Lawliet

_Misa pernah melihat nama itu sebelumnya. Misa akhirnya ingat._

_Itu nama asli Ryuzaki-san._

"_Lama tak berjumpa, Ryuzaki," ucap Light membuat Misa kaget. Misa dapat melihat senyum mengembang di wajah sempurna Light. Senyum penuh kebanggaan, arogansi, kebahagiaan yang tak terkira–euforia. Misa berusaha mendekat lagi tanpa diketahui Light. Misa ingin mendengar apa yang akan Light katakan._

_Tetapi bila makam di hadapan Light adalah makam Ryuzaki-san, makam siapa yang Misa kunjungi tadi pagi?_

"_Rasanya aneh sekali," ucap Light, membuyarkan lamunan Misa lagi. "Padahal kau musuhku, tetapi aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ini."_

_Misa membeku. Senyum di wajah sempurna Light telah lenyap sepenuhnya, tergantikan sesuatu yang belum pernah Misa lihat dari Light sebelumnya. Light tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Light tak pernah jujur mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada siapapun. Misa selalu mempercayai hal itu._

_Light menangis._

_Tak tahan berada di sana lebih lama, Misa berlari pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Misa tak peduli pada jeritan-jeritan protes ranting yang bersahutan ketika Misa melangkah menghancurkan mereka. Misa tak peduli walau air mata yang hangat mulai membasahi pipi Misa. Misa tak peduli walau hati Misa tersiksa jutaan sayatan yang tak nampak. Yang Misa inginkan hanyalah segera pergi sejauh-jauhnya, sejauh-jauhnya._

_Light…._

_Krieeet, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Misa menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan kekasih Misa baru tiba. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, wajah Light kusut dan tampak sangat lelah. Apakah Light begitu sedihnya karena kehilangan Ryuzaki-san?_

_Tanpa terasa, air mata Misa kembali menetes. Misa mendekap Light yang nyaris terkapar di lantai erat-erat. Misa menyayangi Light. Misa mencintai Light. Misa tak akan mengampuni semua wanita yang berkencan dengan Light. Misa akan memberikan apapun untuk Light. Semua itu karena Misa benar-benar mencintai Light. Misa selalu mendoakan keselamatan Light, untuk kebahagiaan Light._

_Tetapi Misa telah menjadi penyebab meninggalnya orang yang disayangi Light._

_Maafkan Misa, Light. Seandainya Misa tahu dari dulu. Seandainya Misa menyadari perasaan Light yang sebenarnya. Misa akan melakukan apa pun agar Ryuzaki-san tetap hidup. Karena Ryuzaki-san adalah kebahagiaan Light. Karena Ryuzaki-san adalah orang yang paling disayangi Light, bahkan melebihi Misa._

_Misa tak mau mengakuinya, tetapi itulah kenyataan yang dihadapkan pada Misa. Misa telah berusaha menerimanya. Itu semua karena Misa… benar-benar mencintai Light._

_Misa mendekap Light semakin erat. Misa harap, dengan tindakan kecil yang tak berarti ini, Light bisa kembali bersemangat. Misa mulai menangis lebih keras, berbanding lurus dengan sakitnya hati Misa._

_Misa menatap Light. Pandangan Misa memburam karena air mata Misa sendiri. Pendengaran Misa terhalangi isak tangis Misa sendiri. Walau begitu, dengan sangat jelas Misa mendengar perkataan terakhir Light sebelum Light menyerah pada rasa lelah dan terbuai alam mimpi._

_Mendengarnya, Misa tersedu-sedan dan mulai berjalan tersaruk-saruk menopang Light, membawa Light ke kamar tidur._

_Satu kata yang tak akan Misa lupakan seumur hidup Misa. Satu nama yang tak akan Misa lupakan seumur hidup Misa._

"Lawliet."

**\-(--)-/**

Misa menekan tombol upload dan menunggu halaman lain muncul. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu tersenyum dan menarik keduanya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Yosh! Fanfic barunya selesaaaai! Kali ini juga Misa berhasil membuat slight LightL!! Yaaay!!"

**/-(--)-\**

FanFiction . Net - unleash your imagination ………………………………………………………………………………………. I'm the star of stars : logout .

Document Saved

Document upload has completed. The saved document will be listed below.

**\-(--)-/**

Catatan:

Fanfic yang tercantum dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi (ya, iyalah! Namanya juga fanfic!). Kesamaan nama, judul, plot, ataupun summary, hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Menulis fanfic dalam fanfic itu melelahkan… -digebuki Sakura karena yang membuat fanficnya _I'm the star of stars_ adalah dia- Mencocokkan bagian fanfic dengan dunia nyatanya yang memusingkan. Misa dan Light di fanficnya _I'm the star of stars_ mungkin terkesan **sangat** OOC, tapi saya (dengan bodohnya) memaklumi hal tersebut. Yang mengarangnya, kan, Misa. Suka-suka Misa, dong. -digebuki massa tanpa sempat beralasan lagi- Tapi Misa di fanfic ini memang sudah sangat OOC, sih….

Menurut saya, seandainya ada novel atau komik Death Note di dunia Death Note itu sendiri dan tersebarnya di internet, kurasa Raito nggak –maksud saya, tidak– akan membiarkan anggota kepolisian tahu. Kalau ada yang tahu pun, bisa dia sangkal sebagai kerjaan orang iseng dengan imajinasi berlebihan dan sensi padanya, kan?

Misa menganggap sebagian besar e-novel Death Note itu fiksi karena _mustahil_ Raito-_nya_ bermaksud memanfaatkan Misa lalu membunuh Misa karena Misa tahu tentang Death Note dan bla bla bla bla. Karena fiksi, Misa merasa bebas-bebas saja membuat fanfic walau ada namanya di sana; bahkan YAOI atau shonen-ai LightL seperti kebanyakan fangirl Death Note di luar sana (siapa tahu Anda juga?). Atau mungkin karena dia memang bodoh ya? -dihajar fansnya Misa- Mohon maafkan ke-OOC-an yang ekstrem dari tokoh-tokoh ini….

Tokoh di novel elektrik Death Note bernama Light, sementara penghuni asli dunianya bernama Raito. Sekadar pembedaan kecil. Dan novel elektrik itu ceritanya cuma sampai kematiannya L; Near dan Mello tidak muncul di novel itu. Novelnya sendiri muncul di internet setengah tahun setelah kematian L yang diketahui sedikit sekali orang.

Near dan Mello muncul di sekuelnya, yaitu Death Note: L's successors yang **belum** tamat. (Penulisnya nunggu kejadian di dunia nyatanya terjadi, baru ditulis trus dipost ke internet.)

Inilah mengapa author menjadikan fanfic ini fanfic AU. Biar gampang ngatur cerita sesukanya. -dibakar rame rame-

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima. Terima kasih banyak sekali karena telah membaca cerita tidak jelas ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Peringatan: This fanfiction contained YAOI-ness in some chapters. The rest may have slight slash or just shonen-ai (????). Not all chapters contained boys-love scenes. **Some were clear from it, like this one**. And the rest may contain girls-love scenes.

This chapter was rated K+.

Setting: Alternate Universe. Kejadiannya sama dengan di cerita utama Death Note, cuma saya tambahin macam-macam yang mustahil ada di versi aslinya, misal: keberadaan fandom death note di fanfiction . net

Disclaimer: Death Note dan semua tokohnya bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Di suatu hari yang panas, seorang anak laki-laki menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam tergeletak di tengah jalan raya. Karena merasa tertarik, anak laki-laki itu mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, lalu tertabrak mobil lewat. Alhasil, ia terbangun menemukan diri di rumah sakit terdekat dengan jalan raya tersebut.

Ketika ia keluar dari rumah sakit, buku bersampul hitam itu masih tergeletak di tengah jalan raya seakan tak ada orang lain yang dapat melihatnya.

Setelah menoleh kanan-kiri depan-belakang atas-bawah memastikan tak ada mobil yang lewat, anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke tengah jalan raya dan memungut buku tersebut. Dengan tinta putih, tertulis jelas pada kover depan buku itu: Death Note by Ryuuk.

Anak laki-laki itu membuka halaman-halaman buku tersebut dan ternyata buku aneh itu adalah sebuah–coba kau tebak apa–, tiga dua satu, waktu habis! Jawabannya adalah: novel. Sungguh novel. Dan semuanya ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris.

Terlalu berkonsentrasi _berusaha_ membaca, anak laki-laki itu tak sadar tertabrak sepeda motor. Lima hari setelahnya ia diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit setelah diceramahi semua dokter dan perawat yang ditemuinya karena baru keluar dari rumah sakit setelah tertabrak mobil, ia kembali masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan nyaris-tidak-selamat tertabrak sepeda motor.

Anak laki-laki itu membaca novel tersebut setelah menyalin semuanya ke laptopnya, tak lupa juga diterjemahkan menggunakan aplikasi _translate_ internet yang sangat praktis. Maklum, jarang memperhatikan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di sekolah.

Novel itu bercerita tentang L dan Kira serta buku aneh yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh bernama Death Note. Anak laki-laki itu terbengong-bengong membaca novel berjudul Death Note tersebut dan dengan hati dagdigdug, ia memutuskan untuk mengepos cerita novel itu ke internet.

Ia melakukannya, dan dalam sekejap e-novel itu menjadi _hit_ di dunia maya.

Mengenai nama anak itu, kurasa kita tak perlu tahu sekarang. Yang pasti ia berperan sangat besar pada perkembangan dan nasib dunia ini serta orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Terutama mereka yang sebenarnya terlibat dalam cerita novel aneh tapi nyata tersebut.

-

Setahun setelah e-novel Death Note muncul di internet, seseorang entah siapa membuat para penghuni dunia maya kembali gempar.

Sebuah sekuel dari Death Note, dimana kedua calon penerus L dan Kira bertanding, saling melawan, berperang, demi kemenangan yang satu. Cerita ini dianggap sebagai sekuel resmi e-novel Death Note oleh para fans yang telah membacanya, terlepas dari ribuan pertanyaan mengenai pembuatnya. Cerita itu sendiri belum selesai, masih dilabeli kata _in-progress_, dan beberapa bulan sekali sang pengarang–yang tak diketahui identitasnya–menjawab kerinduan para pembaca dengan meng-_update_ chapter baru. Lambat, memang. Tetapi memikat.

Karena cerita itu sendiri didasari kejadian di dunia nyata, mustahil muncul cerita yang mendahului waktu. Semua yang telah terjadi hingga saat ini di antara Kira, Near, dan Mello telah terekam dalam novel elektrik _Death Note: L's successors_. Dan semua yang akan terjadi akan terekam pula, setelah kesemuanya terjadi, tentu saja.

-

Mello menggerutu tak jelas. Jemari kedua tangannya menari lincah dikelilingi amarah, menekan nyaris kejam tombol-tombol keyboard komputer cadangannya. Setelah entah berapa lama ia mengetik, ia mengklik salah satu tombol yang terlihat di layar komputernya. Dengan sangat tak sabar, Mello menunggu halaman baru yang dimintanya muncul.

Your review has been submitted. Please wait.

Apa sebenarnya yang tertulis pada review itu? Cerita apa yang di-review Mello? Dan sejak kapan Mello punya akun FanFiction? Daripada terus bertanya tak jelas, mari kita kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu saat Mello membaca sebuah fanfic karangan _Nicotine won't kill you_.

Judulnya _Tanpa Noda_, dan fanfiction ini adalah fanfic _multi-chapter_ pertama yang di-_release Nicotine won't kill you_.

Sedikit potongan dari fanfic tersebut:

_Kalau kau adalah putih, aku adalah hitam. Bahkan anak kecil pun tahu, ketika kedua warna itu bersatu yang muncul adalah abu-abu–ketidakpastian, kecurigaan, kebimbangan._

_Seperti itulah kau dan aku, Near. Hitam dan putih ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertentangan._

_Walau begitu, sebenarnya tak pernah sekali pun aku yakin bahwa kau menentangku, bahwa kau membenciku. Padahal kau _harus_ membenciku. Itulah yang akan terjadi bila kau manusia normal–tetapi, tunggu, aku tahu kau bukan manusia normal._

Dari potongan fanfic di atas, sepertinya tak ada alasan yang benar-benar kuat untuk membuat Mello demikian marahnya dengan fanfic berjudul Tanpa Noda itu. Tentu, karena bagian yang membuatnya marah berada di dekat akhir fanfic itu, di chapter terakhirnya.

_Rated: M for cursing and hardcore lemon. Pairing: MelloNear._

(Dikarenakan penggunaan kata-kata yang tak sesuai dengan rating fic ini, maka isi chapter terakhir Tanpa Noda tak dapat dimuat. Harap maklum.)

Dan, ya, Mello membuat akun FanFiction sesegera mungkin, tepat setelah dia menemukan dan menyalakan komputer cadangannya. Mengapa? Alasan pertama, Nicotine won't kill you tidak menerima unsigned review. Alasan kedua, agar Mello bisa bebas mencemooh cerita-cerita yang tak disukainya. Itu tindakan yang buruk, oleh karena itu mohon jangan ditiru!!

Mello, setengah marah setengah puas selesai 'membakar' semua fanfic karangan Nicotine won't kill you, membuka account page-nya dan menemukan ada 1 surat masuk di _inbox_nya.

**/-(--)-\**

_Subject: Re: Your review to Katakanlah Padaku._

_Haha, halo! Ternyata anda termasuk anti MelloNear, ya? Penggemar straight pairing kalau begitu?_

_Membaca flame anda saya malah tertawa-tawa. Bener, lho. Tapi jangan salah ambil arti, ya. Bukannya saya bermaksud merendahkan anda atau gimana, tapi memang saya tertawa-tawa karena ada juga orang yang tidak suka YAOI pairing tapi tetap membacanya lalu me-reviewnya. Rajin sekali anda ini._

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

**\-(--)-/**

Mello terbengong-bengong membacanya sebelum akhirnya me-klik tombol bertuliskan _Compose Reply. _Tanpa disadarinya, ia mendapat seorang teman (?) korespondensi via e-mail.

**/-(--)-\**

_Subject: Re: Re: Your review to Katakanlah Padaku._

_#$#$#%!! Maksud??_

_-_

_Re: _

_Eh?? Haha! Wah, reply anda butuh sensor tuh!_

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

_-_

_Re:_

_Biarin!_

_-_

_Re: _

_Eh? Jangan marah, dong! Ah, aku sudah baca acara bakar-bakarmu di Tanpa Noda. Menarik sekali! XP_

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

_-_

_Re:_

_#$$%%!!_

_-_

_Re:_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

_-_

_Re:_

_#%#%#$!#!!!!!_

_-_

_Re:_

_????????????_

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

_-_

_Re:_

…………………………………………………_.._

_-_

_Re:_

_??? _

_Menyerah, nih?_

_._

…

…_._

_Bercanda; jangan cekik aku._

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

_-_

_Re:_

_Kau memang menyebalkan!! Kalau kau ada di depanku sekarang, pasti kau sudah mati, dasar sialan!_

_-_

_Re:_

_Kalau aku ada di depanmu? Beruntung, dong, aku nggak di sana!_

_Aku lagi di depan laptop, nih, sekalian ngerjain tugas dari seorang psikopat-pirang-pemarah-mantan-mafia-teman-dan-partner-in-crime-sekaligus-mantan-pacar. XD_

_Memangnya kamu ada di mana?_

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

_-_

_Re:_

_Mana mungkin kukasih tahu!_

_-_

_Re:_

_Haha! Sudah kuduga!_

_Ups, harus pergi sekarang. Aku butuh mandi dan tidur. Baru bisa online 3 hari lagi, jadi kalau nunggu reply dariku, yang sabar yaaah!_

_Signed, Nicotine won't kill you. Bye!_

**\-(--)-/**

Mello tidak suka ini. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ini bukan karakternya.

Mello yang biasanya seharusnya sudah mencari identitas asli _Nicotine won't kill you_ dengan segala cara yang bisa ia pikirkan, seperti me-hack account pengarang itu.

Mello yang biasanya tidak akan pernah membalas PM pengarang fanfiction yang begitu terobsesi dengan cinta sejenis yang melibatkan _dirinya_ dan rival_nya_ –musuh_nya_.

Mello yang biasanya tidak akan menanggapi e-mail yang tak berguna bagi tujuannya–menangkap Kira–apalagi dengan begitu berapi-api.

_Seharusnya_ begitu.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Mello merasa dia pernah bertemu dan mengenal orang yang bernama pena _Nicotine won't kill you_ itu. Hanya terlalu sulit untuk mengingatnya. Kau tahu, seperti ketika kau merasa pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan 'seseorang' tetapi kau tak bisa mengingat 'seseorang' itu karena kau terlalu sering bertemu dengannya atau begitu jarang bertemu hingga tak menyadarinya.

Atau mungkin karena ada virus aneh yang mengacaukan otaknya. Internet terlalu menggoda untuk disalah-gunakan. Kebebasan untuk berbohong dengan resiko yang minim, siapa yang tak tergoda?

Tok, tok, pintu diketuk. Secepat kilat (baik, mungkin tak secepat _kilat_ tapi setidaknya ini benar-benar cepat untuk ukuran manusia) Mello mematikan layar komputernya sebelum menjawab panggilan yang tak diucapkan itu.

"Masuklah!"

Pintu dibuka, seorang remaja yang begitu familiar tampak berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Rambut berwarna coklat kemerahannya basah terguyur air (Air mandi? Air mata? Air kolam? Air akuarium?)

"Ada apa, Matt?"

"Data yang kau minta sudah selesai, nih, kutaruh di meja _ini_. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kehilangan data lagi, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Aku baru selesai mandi dan sekarang mau tidur–jangan ganggu aku. Bye!"

Dengan laporan akhir harian itu (yang telah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dua minggu lalu), Matt menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Mello yang, entah bagaimana dan mengapa, terbengong-bengong. Pikirannya seolah berhenti bekerja secara tiba-tiba. Walau begitu, alam bawah sadarnya bekerja penuh, membaca ulang 2 PMs terakhir _Nicotine won't kill you_ di inbox-nya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia berteriak.

"SIAPA YANG MANTAN PACARMU, HAH?!"

* * *

Catatan:

Fanfic yang tercantum dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi (ya, iyalah! Namanya juga fanfic!). Kesamaan nama, judul, plot, ataupun summary, hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Mulai chapter ini, Sakura juga akan menulis yang dianggapnya perlu di bagian 'Catatan'.

**Sakura**: Sekadar untuk diketahui, Matt baru muncul di e-novel Death Note: L's successors. Oleh karena itu, saya ragu akan sudah ada yang membuat pairing MattMello secepat ini. Memangnya apa jawaban dari mengapa ada begitu banyak penggemar MattMello di luar sana? Bukankah itu semua disebabkan hubungan dan interaksi mereka yang sampai kehilangan nyawa dalam misi mengejar KIRA (dan kawaiiness Matt yang tak terbendung)? Di fanfic ini, sekuel e-novel Death Note belum tamat. Kalau sudah tamat, saya nggak bisa pakai tokoh semacam Mello, Matt, Takada, Mikami, Raito, dkk, dll, dst sebagai tokoh pembaca dan pengarang lagi, dong! Secara mereka semua telah tewas di akhir cerita!

**Tya**: 80% chapter ini dikerjakan olehku, Sakura cuma memberi ide, beberapa pembetulan, tambahan keterangan dan tulisan di atas!


	4. Chapter 4

Peringatan: This fanfiction contains YAOI-ness in some chapters. The rest may have slight slash or just shonen-ai like this one (????). Not all chapters contained boys-love scenes. **Some were clear from it, like this one**. And the rest may contain girls-love scenes.

This chapter was rated K+.

Setting: Alternate Universe. Kejadiannya sama dengan di cerita utama Death Note, cuma saya tambahin macam-macam yang mustahil ada di versi aslinya, misal: keberadaan fandom death note di fanfiction . net

Setting waktu utama: masa di dalam 4 tahun kosong setelah kematian L sebelum kemunculan SPK.

Disclaimer: Death Note dan semua tokohnya bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Jatuh._

_Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. _Tidak_._

_Tidak jatuh. Tidak jatuh. Tidak jatuh._

…_._

Memang jatuh_._

_Misa menatap lantai penuh rasa sesal dan takut. Hatinya dipenuhi penyangkalan. Seharusnya ini tak terjadi, hal mengerikan semacam ini seharusnya tak terjadi. Tetapi hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Ia telah melakukannya–walau ia melakukannya diluar kesadarannya–dan ia sama sekali tak siap menanggung konsekuensinya._

"_Misa tak bermaksud melakukannya," ucap Misa berulang-ulang, berusaha meyakinkan udara kosong dan dirinya sendiri. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya sebelum tiba-tiba kedua matanya menghentak terbuka—terkejut menyadari kenyataan yang akan dihadapkan padanya. "Se-sebelum ada yang datang… Mi-Misa harus segera kabur…."_

_Warna merah mewarnai lantai marmer putih, menyala terang. Baunya memenuhi ruangan, manis sekaligus memualkan. Beling-beling berserakan di antara warna merah itu–ketajamannya tak berubah walau beningnya telah ternoda merah._

_O, ia tak akan selamat bila tak segera kabur!_

**\-(--)-/**

Misa menatap layar laptopnya girang, berdebar-debar dan penasaran ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di fanfic itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, berteriak menuntut jawaban. Apa yang telah Misa lakukan di fanfic itu? Apakah Misa membunuh seseorang dengan senjata tajam? Tak mungkin Misa membunuh Light, kan? Walau hanya fiksi, Misa tetap tak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya membunuh Raito–itu adalah hal paling mustahil yang dapat terjadi dalam hidupnya.

**/-(--)-\**

_Krieet, krieet…._

_Misa menoleh ke arah pintu nyaris panik. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi. Ia tak boleh tertangkap. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan kabur dan selamat._

_Krieet…._

_Suara aneh itu muncul lagi, suara jeritan tangga kayu yang telah lapuk dimakan waktu._

_Misa siap berlari. Masalahnya, ia tak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi. Ia telah melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan, ia tak punya keberanian untuk tetap tinggal dan mengakuinya lalu tiba-tiba kehilangan kepala, dan Misa tidak bercanda soal kehilangan kepala._

_Krieet…._

_Lagi, suaranya semakin keras, semakin mendekat. Misa semakin ketakutan. Di manakah ia bisa bersembunyi? _Cepat, cepat!_, teriak Misa dalam hati._

_Krieet…._

_Deritan yang keenam. Satu anak tangga dan lima langkah lagi sebelum mencapai ruangan tempat Misa berada._

_Krieet._

Habislah semuanya…,_ pikir Misa pasrah. _Misa memang bersalah… maafkan Misa, Light. Misa… Misa….

_Tap._

_Satu detik terasa seperti satu jam. Bedanya, Misa tak dapat bergerak sama sekali dalam waktu satu jam tersebut._

_Tap._

_Misa menahan napasnya dan menggigit bibir. _

_Tap._

_Jantungnya melompat-lompat, menghantam sekitarnya. Debarannya terlalu kencang dan Misa tak akan heran bila tiba-tiba jantungnya berhenti berdetak._

_Tap._

_Tidak. Tidak. _Tidak_. _

_Tap._

_Ckreek… suara pintu dibuka. Dan di sana, di ambang pintu, berdiri sesosok manusia._

_Misa mau pingsan ketika melihat sosok itu. Ya, Misa mau pingsan sekaligus menjerit pada saat bersamaan._

"_Misa-san?"_

_Pemilik suara itu–seorang lelaki muda–menatap wajah Misa yang dibanjiri air mata lekat-lekat. Misa semakin ingin menjerit, tetapi menjerit tak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus untuknya, mungkin malah mempercepat hukumannya. Gadis itu membeku di tempat, tak berani bergerak seakan satu gerakan kecil darinya saja dapat meruntuhkan dunia._

_Lelaki itu menyadari keanehan pada diri Misa, ketakutan yang berlebihan dari gadis itu membuatnya semakin penasaran mengenai apa yang terjadi. Ia menoleh ke lantai di sebelah kanan Misa dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, ia menemukan jawabannya._

_Mata besarnya membelalak dan bila Misa sedang tak berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya ini, gadis itu pasti sudah bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin kedua bola mata itu belum keluar dari rongga mereka._

"_Misa-san…," lelaki itu kembali memanggil gadis pirang di hadapannya. Ekspresinya tak dapat Misa lihat karena wajahnya menatap lantai di sebelah kaki gadis itu, dimana korban sekaligus barang bukti tergeletak mengenaskan. Tetapi dari suaranya, Misa tahu ini semua akan berubah menjadi sangat amat buruk seperti yang ia perkirakan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan," lelaki itu bertanya, kali ini dengan nada geram dan mempersalahkan,_ _"_padanya_?"_

"_Mi, Misa…," Misa kehilangan kata-kata, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua kata yang terucap dari bibirnya akan digunakan untuk melawannya, Misa tahu itu. Untuk urusan hidup-mati seperti ini, gadis itu memiliki kepekaan yang bagus akan situasi._

"_Padahal kukira _kau_ mencintainya," ucap si lelaki menuduh tajam. "Aku percaya padamu, dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau menghancurkannya, _membunuhnya_."_

"_Misa tak bermaksud begitu. Misa… sungguh…," Misa berusaha keras menahan tangisnya, dan di sela isakannya terlontar kata-kata penyesalan dari bibirnya._

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau harus menanggung resikonya," kecam si lelaki. Ia memandang sedih ke lantai marmer yang ternoda warna merah, dimana yang sangat disayanginya tergeletak tak berdaya, tak bernyawa._

"_Hu hiks," Misa tersedu sedan, berusaha menyuarakan penyesalannya lagi. "Mi, Misa… akan menanggung hukumannya. Ryuzaki-san boleh menghukum Misa. Karena Misa telah membunuh… membunuh…."_

_Ryuzaki melangkah maju. Misa masih tak bergerak, ia tahu ia tak bisa kabur dan tak boleh kabur. Ia telah melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan, ia akan menjalani hukumannya._

_Beling-beling di lantai menimbulkan suara-suara kecil ketika saling bertabrakan, terdorong tangan Ryuzaki yang mencari beling terbesar di antara mereka. Ketika lelaki itu mendapatkannya, Misa menutup matanya erat, ketakutan yang hebat menjalari tubuhnya._

Maafkan Misa, Light…,_ batin Misa. _Misa tak akan ada di sana ketika Light menjadi dewa di dunia impian kita berdua….

_Tepat 15 inchi sebelum beling di tangan Ryuzaki mendarat di jantung Misa, seorang lelaki berambut sewarna karamel memukul daun pintu keras-keras dalam usahanya menghentikan Ryuzaki membunuh sang gadis. _

"_Misa!" panggil Light terengah-engah, nyaris seperti perintah. Tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis karena ia telah berlari dari lantai 12a ke lantai 22 melalui anak-anak tangga yang tak henti-hentinya menderit setiap ia menapaki mereka–menunggu lift turun telah habis memakan kesabarannya–demi menyelamatkan Misa. Gadis yang dipanggil olehnya membuka kedua mata dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya._

_Dari belakang lelaki tampan itu, muncul seorang lelaki muda yang lain, berambut kelam dan berantakan. Mata besarnya membulat, menatap seantero ruangan, menyelidik._

"_B, kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan," ucap si lelaki yang baru muncul itu–L. "Atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan, kau ditangkap dan akan dipulangkan ke penjara California dua hari lebih cepat. Anggap saja pembicaraan akan keringanan hukuman kemarin tak pernah ada."_

"_Tunggu, L," Ryuzaki–B–mencoba memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal, setidaknya cukup masuk akal baginya. "Apa yang telah anak perempuan itu lakukan benar-benar tak termaafkan. Coba _kau_ lihat apa yang telah dia lakukan."_

_L menatap lekat beling-beling di lantai dekat kaki B, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kasihan dan kepedihan yang luar biasa._

"_Misa-san akan mendapatkan hukumannya sendiri," ucap L akhirnya. _

_L dan Light menyingkir dari ambang pintu, membiarkan anggota kepolisian Jepang mengambil alih situasi dan mengamankan sang pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sempat menggemparkan kota para malaikat, Los Angeles, dua tahun yang lalu._

"_L, maksudku, Ryuga," panggil Light setelah Beyond Birthday dibawa–lebih tepatnya diikuti–oleh para polisi menuju ruang isolasi bawah tanah. "Aku tahu Misa telah melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan. Dia memang harus dihukum, tetapi… tetap saja, haruskah kita membawa Misa ke pengadilan?"_

"_Tentu, Light-kun," jawab L mantap. Di wajahnya tersirat kepedihan yang besar. "Malang sekali sang korban tindakan Misa-san…. Tetapi kejahatan tetap kejahatan, Misa-san telah melakukannya dan ia akan ditindak atas perbuatannya itu."_

"_Tetapi, Ryuga," Light menatap Misa yang pingsan di dekapannya, "bagaimanapun juga… perlukah kau menggunakan kuasa hukum pada seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun hanya karena ia memecahkan sebuah toples berisi selai stroberi?"_

"_Ya, perlu, Light-kun," jawab L dengan wajah serius. "Membuang-buang makanan terlebih lagi _makanan manis_ dan merupakan barang bukti suatu kasus adalah sebuah pelanggaran yang sangat amat berat di gedung ini. Kau seharusnya paling tahu itu setelah saya dan Watari. Dan hukumannya sangat amat berat."_

_Mendengarnya, alam bawah sadar Misa bergidik hebat. Dan seumur hidupnya, Misa tak akan pernah membeli atau mengkonsumsi selai stroberi lagi._

**\-(--)-/**

Misa menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukurlah ternyata Misa tak membunuh Light. Syukurlah ternyata Misa tak dibunuh Beyond Birthday. Syukurlah ternyata Misa bukannya mengotori tangannya dengan darah tetapi hanya dengan selai stroberi.

Dengan perasaan lega, Misa menutup laptopnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju dapur di lantai atas, lantai dua puluh dua.

"Baik, Misa akan memasak untuk makan malam!" seru gadis itu penuh semangat.

Ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil dua butir telur. Tetapi, malangnya, satu kecerobohan terjadi. Tanpa sengaja, Misa menyenggol sebuah toples penuh cairan merah kental yang manis, menyebabkan suara keras ketika benda mudah pecah itu menghantam lantai marmer yang dingin.

Jatuh.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. _Tidak_.

Tidak jatuh. Tidak jatuh. Tidak jatuh.

…_._

_Memang_ _jatuh._

Misa menatap lantai penuh rasa sesal dan takut. Hatinya dipenuhi penyangkalan. Seharusnya ini tak terjadi, hal mengerikan semacam ini seharusnya tak terjadi. Tetapi hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Ia telah melakukannya–walau ia melakukannya di luar kesadarannya–dan ia sama sekali tak siap menanggung konsekuensinya.

Toples berisi selai stroberi yang sangat disayangi Raito kini telah pecah dan menghamburkan semua isinya. Selai stroberi milik Beyond Birthday–yang dulu diambil L sebagai barang bukti, dan di luar dugaan pertama Raito, L benar-benar _belum_ memakan selai yang manis itu–yang disimpan Raito sejak Raito mendapatkannya entah kapan dari L–yang pasti di saat Misa tak ada karena ia tak tahu kapan Raito mendapatkan si 'barang bukti', ia hanya tahu Raito menyimpan selai stroberi itu tanpa pernah memakannya. Misa pernah berusaha meyakinkan Raito untuk membuang selai stroberi yang mulai busuk itu, tetapi Raito bersikeras menyimpan barang bukti kasus yang dititipkan padanya, jauh dari L yang terus tergoda untuk mencerna si barang bukti, walau kita semua tahu L tidak akan menghancurkan barang bukti suatu kasus semanis apapun barang bukti itu. Mungkin.

Intinya, selai stroberi itu sangat berharga bagi Raito, L, dan Beyond Birthday.

"Misa tak bermaksud melakukannya," ucap Misa berulang-ulang, berusaha meyakinkan udara kosong dan dirinya sendiri. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya sebelum tiba-tiba kedua matanya menghentak terbuka_—_terkejut menyadari kenyataan yang akan dihadapkan padanya.

_Sa-sama seperti yang terjadi di fanfic yang Misa baca…? Ka-kalau begitu, be-berarti bisa-bisa Misa…._

"Se-sebelum ada yang datang… Mi-Misa harus segera kabur…."

Warna merah mewarnai lantai marmer putih, menyala terang. Baunya memenuhi ruangan, manis sekaligus memualkan. Beling-beling berserakan di antara warna merah itu–ketajamannya tak berubah walau beningnya telah ternoda merah.

O, ia tak akan selamat bila tak segera kabur!

* * *

Catatan:

Fanfic yang tercantum dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi (ya, iyalah! Namanya juga fanfic!). Kesamaan nama, judul, plot, ataupun summary, hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Chapter kali ini dibuat sepenuhnya oleh Hino Sakura.

**Sakura**: Lagi, sebuah chapter yang sangat tak jelas…. Dan mohon maafkan saya yang mengubah banyak bagian versi aslinya di alternate universe ini, terutama soal waktu. Apa yang terjadi pada fic di atas sangat mustahil terjadi di versi asli. Di versi asli, Beyond Birthday tewas pada 21 Januari 2004 disebabkan serangan jantung, dan ketika itu Raito bahkan belum bertemu Misa; sementara di fanfic ini, Beyond Birthday tewas bersamaan dengan L, dibunuh oleh Rem, baik di e-novel Death Note dan cerita utama fanfic ini.

Dengan kata lain, Misa tak akan bertemu Beyond Birthday atau L di akhir chapter ini karena mereka berdua telah tewas. Semua itu terlihat sama karena imajinasi Misa yang berlebihan –dibakar pembaca-. Tapi, yah, kalau Misa bertemu dengan B atau L di akhir cerita, berarti bahaya besar dong, secara keduanya telah meninggal dibunuh Rem….


End file.
